


Power Couple

by JamlessGenius



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Fluff, Half-Crack, M/M, Makeup Artist Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Manager Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Manager Kim Seokjin | Jin, Multi, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Producer Kim Yerim | Yeri, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Social Media, Stylist Jennie Kim, Stylist Kim Taehyung | V, Texting, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, namgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: Already infamous for being South Korea's only gay music producer couple - too adorable to despise, but taboo to openly support - NamGi turn their country upsidedown once more when it's revealed that the cuddly pair are the faces behind the vicious underground rap duo RM &; AgustD.Shortish chapters.For emothy.





	1. The Squad P. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moodboards: A Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138859) by [emothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy). 



BigHit Staff Shitposting

 

JungHoeChoreo: GUSY

 

JungHoeChoreo: GUYS

 

MiniDancer: What

 

JKPhotography: Remind me why this group chat exists? Please?

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Nunya biznizz

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Why r u typing so formally

 

ManagerJinnie: Cuz he’s a newbie to the chat and we only adopted his bratty ass a few months ago

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: O

 

JungHoeChoreo: GUYS

 

JungHoeChoreo: PEOPLE FIGURED OUT IM JHOPE

 

MinnieDancer: That may be a problem...

 

MinnieDancer: How?

 

JungHoeChoreo: So I’m JHope the dancer and rapper Bc I help the other two as a guest feature every so often

 

JungHoeChoreo: But I guess someone saw me record and publicized it

 

SugaMusic: My money goes on trainee

 

RapMusic: Babe...

 

SugaMusic: :)

 

JungHoeChoreo: You don’t get it! People are asking if I can introduce them to RM and AgustD!

 

SugaMusic: Lmao

 

SugaMusic: Sucks to be you

 

RapMusic: I want to feel bad but hyung is laughing and it’s too cute to feel guilty.

 

ManagerJinnie: Wanna be mad at that but they’re too cute

 

RapMusic: Honestly BigHit loves us and we’re all kinda famous for no reason

 

JKPhotography: Someone thought I was a trainee or a visiting idol

 

JKPhotography: Remember when that show came to follow them around

 

ManagerJinnie: Lol

 

ManagerJinnie: And I straight up told a member of a group not to disobey the company but if they were to do it boldly?

 

ManagerJinnie: I got called in for that but Bang PDnim was laughing the entire time so he just let me go.

 

MinnieDancer: Yeah! And the internet blew up over your stupidly handsome face! I only got famous because someone saw me with you.

 

SugaMusic: People kept asking why you guys aren’t idols lol

 

JKPhotography: Didn’t the company ask the seven of us to get instas for that? It was funny.

 

SugaMusic: Whatever

 

SugaMusic: We broke their brains better than all of y’all

 

RapMusic: Lol

 

JungHoeChoreo: So what happened when you came out anyway?

 

ManagerJinnie: I remember Jisoo freaking out

 

ManagerJinnie: She was like

 

ManagerJinnie: Suga and Rkive are dAtINg?

 

JungHoeChoreo: Y’all are cute

 

JungHoeChoreo: Lisa flipped

 

JKPhotography: Funny how four of us are dating YG staff

 

JKPhotography: You’re welcome for introducing you btw

 

JungHoeChoreo: Thank you for introducing me to BamBam. I mean it.

 

JKPhotography: lol np

 

MinnieDancer: How’s Jennie?

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: We are the ult stylist couple

 

MinnieDancer: Didn’t ppl think we were dating?

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Ye

 

JKPhotography: I’m kinda surprised Jennie doesn’t mind the VMin

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Lol a whole JenLisa existed for a while too

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Funny how a dancer is dating a dancer a stylist is dating a stylist and a manager is dating a manager

 

JKPhotography: If only the rest was too

 

MinnieDancer: Shut up Rose and I are cute

 

MinnieDancer: So what that she’s a makeup stylist?!

 

RapMusic: Lmao

 

RapMusic: What did Yeri say?

 

JKPhotography: She didn’t care

 

JKPhotography: Anyway

 

JKPhotography: What’re y’all gonna do now

 

RapMusic: Meh

 

RapMusic: Is this ok for insta

 JKPhotography: Um I didn’t ask to b attacked


	2. The Squad P. 2

 

JKPhotography: I’m straight but y’all look amazing af

 

JKPhotography: Tbt when y’all went cosmo and Wanda on our asses and we weren’t ready

ManagerJinnie: Cute! I wanna join the namgi movement

 

JungHoeChoreo: How about this

JungHoeChoreo: Fetus NamGi

 

RapMusic: Why are y’all like this

— — — — — — — — —

YoonieNJoonie @NamGi

Why is it that we love these idiots?-Joonie

 

Liked by PrinceJin, Kook, JHoseok, Lalalisa, and 4,567 more

 

PrinceJin @KimSeokJinnie UM RUDE

 

Kook @JKPhotos Lmao you love us

 

Roseee @Rosesarerose @ParkJiMinnie Why am I learning that ya dyed your hair by way of insta??

 

JiminieDancer @ParkJiMinnie @Rosesarerose uh whoops

 

Lalalisa @LisaDance @ParkJiMinnie @Rosesarerose LMAO

 

JHoseok @JungHobi Why are the like count always disproportional to the follower count

 

V @TaeTaeTheStylistHyung @JungHobi Because likes aren’t public support unless someone scroll through the likes

 

Jisoo @SooSoo @JungHobi Because they’re cute and people will like and go on their merry way as they appear in their feed. Right @TaeTaeTheStylistHyung ? :)

 

V @TaeTaeTheStylistHyung @SooSoo uh...

 

Jennie @JenJenJen @SooSoo don’t kill my boyfriend I kinda need him

 

Yeri @KimYerimmie @SooSoo well... @TaeTaeTheStylistHyung ain’t wrong :(

 

Holly @Hollanddd It’s nice knowing there are others in the industry :,)

 

FantasiaSa @Hwasasa Why don’t entertainment company staff ever use emojis... ever

 

YoonieNJoonie @NamGi @Hwasasa :,) No clue

 

FantasiaSa @Hwasasa @NamGi kdbeuege you responded


	3. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make not one but two puns with that original idol name? Yes, yes I did.

“I got told by the company that I get to lead a tour!” Jung Byeol, better known as Leo, chirped at the camera. Jin and Jungkook chuckled as the makane of BigHit’s highest charting group- STARZ- led the camera (and them) around.

“Here are Genius Labs and Mon Studio! Suga PD hyungnim and RKive PD hyungnim are always hard at work!”

Beats poured from the studio and Yoongi’s voice could be heard rapping an obvious diss track.

“How’s that?” Yoongi stopped suddenly and asked another person. Unsurprisingly- Namjoon’s voice answered.

“I love it~”

And the tour continued.

But then this happened.

 

— — — — — — — — —

 

AgustDGurl @TasteMyGoldHun UM?! THAT TRACK WAS BEIN RAPPED BY SUGA BUT THATS THE TRACK AGUSTD AND RM DROPPED TODAY?!

 

SHOOK @Gimmiethesuga Hoooly shit are NamGi RM and AgustD?!

 

 

RMFan @MusicSnob ASSFFGHDJEJDHS SUGA IS AGUSTD MY LIFE IS A LIE

 

BarBar @BaeBar What the FUCK there is no way those cuties could be such savages

 

StanTalentStanMe @ChocolateVanille @BaeBar What are you talking about

 

Ho @citylightsrestlessnights @ChocolateVanille So ya know Suga and RKive? The gay producer couple?

 

LEOSCHILD @SleepyKeyboardsmash@citylightsrestlessnights They’re kinda cute tbh why

 

BarBar @BaeBar @SleepyKeyboardsmashThey’re RM and AgustD and my life is a lie

 

LEOSCHILD @SleepyKeyboardSmash @BaeBar What. The. Fuck. Is this a prank?!

 

BarBar @BaeBar @SleepyKeyboardSmash No!!!!!

 

StanTalantStanMamamoo @Nomnom @BaeBar Omfg for real?!

 

Ded @Springrollonthistrack So I think I speak for the universe when I say I’m fuckin shook that NamGi’s cute asses are out for blood on their tracks?!?!!?!

 

— — — — — — — — —

 

CelebDaily: The Next in K-Pop

 

NamGi- the producer power couple?!

NamGi- the coined name for Korea’s only gay music producer couple- too adorable to despise but too taboo to openly support- may have secret identities.

Better known as Suga (Min Yoon Gi) and RKive (Kim Nam Joon)- the couple, both open bisexuals, blew up the news last year with their dating announcement- which was met with shockingly little hate. The couple are among BigHit Ent.’s most famous staff members and are both incredibly handsome that some wonder why the company didn’t pick them up to be idols. Recently, fans have uncovered that Suga’s voice was rapping a track that was apparently dropped by vicious rap duo RM and AgustD the very next day! Fans everywhere are in shock.

Neither BigHit Ent. nor the duo have made any statements yet.

— — — — — — — — —

BigHit Staff Shitposting

 

SugaMusic: Ummm

 

SugaMusic: So the world knows

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: We already knew ur gay

 

MinnieDancer: No not that

 

MinnieDancer: That namgi hyungs are rm and agustd

 

JKPhotography: Yeri was confused as heck lmao

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Jennieah just asked how two cutie pies could turn into the kinda guys who you’d ask to step on ya.

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Then she asked if you could teach her how to rap bcuz we both know I can’t rap in Seoul Korean to save my lifeu

 

ManagerJinnie: ...your girlfriend is actually amazing?

 

ManagerJinnie: Jisoo doesn’t listen to rap all that much so she was just confused... then she looked up your songs

 

ManagerJinnie: She called me later screaming that all men do is lie

 

JungHoeChoreo: Lisa dropped her phone when she found out

 

JungHoeChoreo: I’m with her buying a new one

 

RapMusic: The company is going to make a statement.

 

MinnieDancer: Which is?

 

RapMusic: That what we do- as long as it does not jeopardize the company- is our business. And that we were never trainees and we turned down the offer in favor of becoming producers because we were already dating and didn’t want to give each other up <3

 

SugaMusic: <333

 

JKPhotography: Gay

 

ManagerJinnie: Bi- actually

 

RapMusic: We don’t put anything racist or sexist on our tracks. They have no grounds to fire us over something that they knew already.

 

SugaMusic: We got discovered by bighit in the underground yanno

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Hoooly shit

 

SugaMusic: I’m kinda scared tbh

 

SugaMusic: But I’ve got Joonie

 

RapMusic: I’m here Yoonie

 

ManagerJinnie: Y’all have been together for how long???

 

RapMusic: 4 years

 

JungHoeChoreo: Y’all r like a married couple in honeymoon phase

 

SugaMusic: Not 100% possible yet

 

RapMusic: But when that happens- you know who my ring finger is empty for <3

 

SugaMusic: <3

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung has changed RapMusic’s name to Sappy!

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung has changed SugaMusic’s name to Sleepy!

 

Sappy: Awww hyung we match!

 

Sleepy: So we do

 

Sleepy: no comments on being called sappy?

 

Sappy: meh

 

Sappy: if I get to say sweet things to you i don’t care if I’m named sappy

 

Sleepy: omfg

 

Sleepy: you ARE sappy


	4. The Immediate Breakages of the Internet

 Shook @Springrollonthistrack HOLY SHIT I REALIZED SOMETHING. YANNO HOW IN AGUST D HE TALKS ABOUT KPOP AND WE THOUGHT HE WAS SAYING IF HE WAS AN IDOL HE’D STILL BE MORE SUCCESSFUL?? HE MEANT THAT AS SUGA HE’S STILL MORE SUCCESSFUL. AND AGUST D BACKWARDS IS D TSUGA. DT SUGA. DAEGU TOWN SUGA.

 

Breakneck @PrimeTimeHomies ohhhh my goooooosh I see it also lmao that pic

 

SpitOnMeSuga @Hungry25/8 Do you think the “Gi give it to me” is a reference to being named Yoon GI

 

Shook @Springrollonthistrack @Hungry25/8 HEADCANNON ACCEPTED OMG

 

CandiesCloud @CandiesCloud He just fuckin dropped those two songs on their SoundCloud with no fuckin warning I love that crazy man

 

FantasiaSa @Hwasasa@CandiesCloud Lmao true ^^^

 

 

 

A Bitch is Shook @abitch If Suga is agustd then who was the guy who sang So Far Away

 

GGStan @SNSD4LYF I never got why they posted that one.

 

Junki @ChoiJunkiki @SNSD4LYF Lmao I was there that night

 

Hyunnie @HyunHun @SNSD4LYF @ChoiJunkiki Someone said that all AgustD and RM were good for was hip hop and they’d never be successful in anything else after a show bc they lost to the two. So AgustD whips out his fuckin phone and presses play without changing his face. Honestly if not for the mask I’d recognize the face he makes at idols being idiots in front of him lmao

 

Wang Kwang @KwangWang @SNSD4LYF @ChoiJunkiki @HyunHun The room went silent lmao and the bartender fuckin begged them to put it on soundcloud

 

BigHitStan @BangOwnsMaHart They do vlives sometimes. It would be Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin, or Jeon Jungguk.

 

Ugh @FMUP @BangOwnsMaHart That sounds like a fanchant lmao

 

Taesty @ChimChurro My money’s on Jimin. Remember how he did the demo for Lie??? He wrote it when he was a trainee but then he gave up being a trainee for his mental health and Suga produced it. Jimin gave bighit permission to use the song but the demo got leaked. Omg his voice was amazing.

 

BomNom @FeedMeContent @ChimChurro A soft bb we love

 

Taesty @ChimChurro @FeedMeContent still wish I could have seen him debut

 

Glitz @GlitterStan @ChimChurro @FeedMeContentThere was a rumor that the seven boys were gonna be in a project. Bangtan Sonyandan- lmao

 

Taesty @ChimChurro @GlitterStan Omfg I would want to see that

 

Glitz @GlitterStan @ChimChurro Ye But Jimin became a backup dancer, Hoseok became a choreographer, JK dropped dance and singing when his family moved to the us for a year and fell in love with photography. Suga and RKive straight up said no. They wanted to scout Tae when he saw them once in Daegu and won a singing competition but he thought it was a prank. No idea abt Jin tho.

 

BomNom @FeedMeContent @GlitterStan Wasn’t Seokjin gonna be an actor

 

Taesty @ChimChurro @GlitterStan @FeedMeContent Ye but his fam wanted him to go for a more stable job and he gave it up for them

 

Taesty @ChimChurro @FeedMeContent @GlitterStan Ugh Even if that name is stupid those boys would have been great idols. ESP since BigHit doesn’t manufacture their idols

— — — — — — — — —

 

NamGi I guess

 

NamNam: Lmao the fans are losing their minds but it hasn’t sunk in that I’m rm yet

 

GiGi: LMFAO I CANT WAIT

 

— — — — — — — — —


	5. And It’s Sunk In:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I make a GC for the fake idols?  
> Yes.
> 
> Did I give them puns for ids?  
> Yes.
> 
> Do I have any shame at all?  
> No.
> 
> Also more BigHit Staff Shitposting with the two sides of NamGi for your cackling pleasure. 
> 
> Happy April Fools!

RMFan @MusicSnob HOLD THE BIBBITY BOPPITY FUCK UP THE CRABBABY IS RM

 

A BITCH IS SHOOK @abitchisme BigHit’s statement makes so much sense omg- if course they were discovered underground- AgustD and RM were huge for a year and the next two amazing PDs come out of nowhere??? Like omg we’re stupid

 

BarBar @BaeBar @abitchisme IKR

 

SHOOK @Gimmiethesuga Can we just coo at how NamGi said no to performing on global stages to keep their relationship??? I’m sobbing??? This is love???

 

AgustDGurl @TasteMyGoldHun @Gimmiethesuga “What is Love” plays softly in the background

 

SHOOK @Gimmiethesuga @TasteMyGoldHun LMFAO

— — — — — — — — —

Bangtan Staff Shitposting

 

Sappy: It has begun

 

Sleepy: the Internet was already blowing up you dork <3

 

Sappy: <3

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Mushy namgi aside

 

ManagerJinnie: What the fuck that was so ominous

 

JungHoeChoreo: I’m getting worse chills than the time you guys got mad at us for making fun of your pda and decided to sext in the group chat

 

JKPhotography: I saw kinks I cannot unsee

 

Sleepy: ;)

 

Sleepy: If he’s got a thing for turning me colors with hickies

 

Sleepy: Who am I to complain

 

Sappy: \\(//∇//)\

 

Sappy: Kill me now

— — — — — — — — —

 

STARZ MEMEbers

 

Byeoleo: Whoopsie

 

Sirusly: Lmfao that was so funny

 

VegaVegas: How many times did Suga hyungnim slap you

 

ShinShine: Since when was he hyungnim?!?!

 

VegaVegas: When I came out to him and called him pdnim

 

Byeoleo: Yeah if you talk to him or any of his friends alone they say to call them hyung

 

Sirusly: COOOOOOL

 

VegaVegas: Dork

 

JungCyg: Honestly it’s kinda funny that nonidols of our company are so famous

 

Byeoleo: Ye but they look like idols

 

Sirusly: So do their girlfriends

 

JungCyg: You met Yerim-ssi last week and I’m jealous

 

Byeoleo: She said to call her Yeri noona

 

JungCyg: She gets to talk to SNSD!!!!

 

VegaVegas: Lmao easy there tiger

 

ShinShine: Rawr XD

 

JungCyg: Die


	6. Back At Home Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire work of shenanigans? I guess...
> 
> I should get back to internet reactions soon but I couldn’t resist.

Bangtan + Five Queens

 

SmolGay: Who made this chat

 

SmolGay: Who wants to die

 

TollGay: Aww! Look we match!

 

SmolGay: Suddenly I love my screen name

 

SmolGay: But you know what I don’t?

 

JinJin: The chat name?

 

SooSoo: :,( But I spent ages on couple names

 

JinJin: But the chat name

 

JinJin: You had to bring BTS into this

 

SooSoo: I’ll give you cuddles

 

JinJin: ...and we’re keeping it

 

SooSoo: Ya couldn’t change it

 

Yeri: Well darn

 

Kookie: :) Yeri uwu

 

Yeri: :) Kookie~

 

Kookie: Also- why are the members of STARZ calling us hyungs now

 

Lisa: LMAO

 

Seok: This couple name is weak

 

Lisa: Come on Jisoo unnie

 

Lisa: I’m disappointed

 

SmolGay changed the chat name to Chaotic Neutral

 

SooSoo: Wait What

 

JinJin: I thought only you had admin rights

 

SooSoo: so dID I

 

SmolGay added five members to chat.

 

Yeri: How

 

Kookie: Why

 

Lisa: Who

 

Seok: Well those are members of STARZ- the boy group

 

Yeri: Smh favoritism

 

Jiminé: What Have I Walked Into

 

Rosé: Leave While You Can

 

SmolGay changed their name to SmolBi.

 

SmolBi changed TolGay’s name to TolBi.

 

TolBi: Hyung What Have You Done

 

SmolBi: Added members of a boy group so Jisoo-ssi doesn’t go wild?

 

STARZ LEADER: OMG YOU’RE JISOO

 

JenJen: Wtf is this chat

 

TaeTae: Jennie!!!!!

 

JenJen: TaeTae!!!!!

 

TaeTae: !!!!!!!!!!!!

 

JenJen: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

SmolBi: Cut it out or I cut you

 

TolBi: Hyung!

 

TolBi: But if you go to jail we can’t cuddle

 

STARZ MAKANE: Hyungnim what have you done

 

SmolBi: Saved my skin by sacrificing yours

 

SmolBi: I’m not sorry kid

 

Yeri: Omfg Suga oppa

 

SooSoo: I only created this chat to gossip about the world finding your secret identity

 

JenJen: Fuck you for that by the way

 

JinJin: NO CURSING AROUND THE BABIES

 

Seok: Babies?

 

Lisa: YerKookie

 

Kookie: First of all- I’m your age

 

Kookie: Second of all: We have an entire fucking group of dongsaengs and yet we’re the babies?!

 

Jiminé: :( Yeri

 

Jiminé: :( Kookie

 

Rosé: ...yeah the baby is my boyfriend

 

Jiminé: Rosé!

 

STARZ MAKANE: Um

 

STARZ MAKANE: Sorry about revealing your identity hyungnim

 

SmolBi: It’s cool

 

TolBi: Kinda funny tbh

 

STARZ MAKANE: Really?

 

TolBi: Yeah- except one small thing

 

TolBi: People are asking if he uses his tongue tech on me

 

STARZ RAPPER: OHHH MYYYY GOOOOOOD

 

Lisa: LMAO

 

SmolBi: Also-

 

SmolBi has shared a screenshot!

 

SmolBi: I’m not stepping on you Jennie-ssi

 

Yeri: Ohhh myyyy gosh unnie

 

JenJen: What are you doing

 

SmolBi: Trying to humiliate the admins into kicking me out and/or deleting the chat.

 

JenJen: It’s working

 

TolBi: Would it work more if I asked about how good Tae’s tongue tech is since he can’t rap

 

TaeTae: Et tu, Brutus?

 

TolBi: Me too, salad

 

JinJin: Did you call him a salad because he called himself Cesar

 

JinJin: Did you just pun

 

JinJin: I’m so proud

 

TolBi: Yup

 

SmolBi: You sleep on the couch tonight

 

STARZ MAKANE: They share a bed it’s so cute I can’t breathe

 

SmolBi: Not that cute kid

 

TolBi: \\(//∇//)\

 

STARZ MAKANE: What?

 

STARZ MAKANE: OH

 

STARZ MAKANE: OH MYYYYY GOSH

 

JinJin: YOU BROKE HIM

 

JinJin: YOU FUCKIN BROKE HIM

 

JenJen: And it’s worked

 

JenJen deleted chat!


	7. Uh Oh

Stream Boy With Love. Y’all I’m shookith.

— — — — — — — — —

 

 

KoreabooGal @Kreeb Can we just agree that NamGi are the cutest thing to ever cute??? Why did I only discover them yesterday???

 

RMusic @Musicarp @KreebYou do know that they’re RM and Agust D right?

 

KoreabooGal @Kreeb @Musicarp Wait what the fuck. Why is it that all men do is lie.

 

 

Choi MinSeo @Seollie Why are ppl talking so much about the gay pd couple???

 

Min Jae Hee @MinMinJaeHeeHee @Seollie The people talking are foreigners who like their solo music

 

Notreallyace @AceOfSpades SLEEP ON BEDS NOT ON NAMGI

 

KinkyKaylie @Notreallythatkinky @AceOfSpades Lmao I luff u

 

Alcoholic @JollyGin So K-Nets refuse to acknowledge NamGi bc they’re gay??? Smh

 

LEOSCHILD @SleepyKeyboardSmash @JollyGin IKR!!!!

 

CandyCreme @LollyPop @JollyGin Literally why?? They’re gay??? Eggnog homophobes.

 

A BITCH IS SHOOK @abitch @LollyPop Eggnog?

 

CandyCreme @LollyPop @abitch I don’t curse ;*

 

— — — — — — — — —

 

BigHit Staff Shitposting

 

Sleepy: Sooo...

 

Sleepy: I was scrolling through Twitter and it looks like international fans are giving K-nets issues

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Whut

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Why???

 

Sappy: They’re doing it because Korean netizens aren’t “paying attention to us” or “sleeping on our skill” because we’re two males in an open relationship.

 

ManagerJinnie: Uhhh... is that why a lot of Korean stocks are going down? My dad mentioned it- that only his company was saved from the drop.

 

Sleepy: Probably because we’re friends so people didn’t boycott?

 

ManagerJinnie: Ohhhhh

 

JungHoeChoreo: Is BigHit going to make a statement?

 

Sappy: They can’t.

 

Sleepy: They can’t

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Awww soulmates

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: But They Are Right

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: If it came from anyone but you guys the company would be boycotted for trying to capitalize on them and it wouldn’t look like BigHit is as accepting as it is

 

ManagerJinnie: Uh didn’t a member of STARZ openly ogle a guy and BigHit made no statement but asking people to be careful about the things they said about him

 

Manager: Because they were harassing him on Twitter and it was hurting his FEELINGS???

 

Sleepy: Joon was thinking about drafting a statement with the help of a PR staff but they told him that any statement we make will just make things worse

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Yikes

 

MinnieDancer: Ifhsbe What happened

 

JKPhotography: Read up, drunkard

 

JungHoeChoreo: Says the kid who was ghotign us

 

MinnieDancer: ghoign

 

ManagerJinnie: ghoign

 

Sleepy: ghoign

 

Sappy: What is a “ghotign”?

 

Sleepy: Lmao

 

JungHoeChoreo: Shuddup

 

— — — — — — — — —

 

CelebDaily: The Newest and Next in K-Pop!

 

K-MEDIA UNDER ATTACK BY INTERNATIONAL COMMUNITY?

 

Recently, in the wake of the reveal that NamGi (the gay producer couple, two open bisexuals known as RKive (Kim Nam Joon) and Suga (Min Yoon Gi) that work for BigHit) are the underground producer and rapper duo RM and Agust D, Korea has been under fire by he international community. The claims of the netizens were that the Korean media has refused the two their due because of blatant homophobia. Neither BigHit nor the duo have made any statements but a source leaked footage of the president yelling at a secretary to turn off one of BigHit’s songs that the two had produced labeling the couple with slurs we had to redact and firing the secretary for supporting them. The international world is outraged and have gone as far as to boycott a vast majority of Korean-based companies. The president has made himself unavailable for comment.

 

— — — — — — — — —

 

NamGi I guess

 

NamNam: This is really bad

 

GiGi: Not really, dear.

 

NamNam: I mean... yes, the homophobic agenda is being noticed.

 

NamNam: But we are the cause of people in our home country losing millions of won. It’s bad, dumpling.

 

GiGi: Look- It’s not our fault, cutie.

 

GiGi: People are noticing something that is fundamentally wrong with our country

 

GiGi: And they’re not okay with it

 

GiGi: So they’re trying to put a stop to it

 

NamNam: While that does make me feel better...

 

NamNam: I dunno, what’s becoming of this?

 

NamNam: Feels like nothing good right now, honey.

 

GiGi: Well, sugar, the government is debating legalizing gay marriage and passing an anti-discrimination law... so many good things. Don’t worry, love.

 

NamNam: I hate to burst your bubble, baby, but they’re only doing it because the country is in economic danger.

 

GiGi: Really, darling? They have no choice but to keep it.

 

GiGi: Abolish it in this day and age, or the future, and the world shuns Korea. This is the future, Bambi.

 

NamNam: It really is, isn’t it, gummy bear?

 

NamNam: sKLSTIO

 

GiGi: JOONIE?!

 

NamNam: Aww you call him Joonie

 

NamNam: This is Hobi btw

 

NamNam: Now why was he smilin at his phone like a dope

 

NamNam: Oooh! Pet names! 

 

NamNam: In a serious convo!

 

NamNam: You two are the types to argue while playin footsie.

 

GiGi: ...

 

GiGi: Give him back his phone before I text Lisa that I saw bdsm porn on your computer

 

NamNam: That wasn’t mine!

 

GiGi: idfc

 

NamNam: Thanks, pumpkin.

 

— — — — — — — — —

 

Yoongi ran into the room. He was bouncing on his heels so much that he may as well have been hopping.

“Joonie! Joonie!” His smile was so wide, it was practically breaking his face.

“Hyungie? What’s up?” Namjoon turned to him, Hoseok raising an eyebrow. Yoongi practically jumped into his arms, tears leaking out of his eyes.

“The laws... they passed.”


	8. The Next Step

FBangtan Staff Shitposting

 

Sleepy: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Sappy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Sleepy: SBSJDJENKASBSOJ

 

Sappy: I can’t believe it!

 

Sappy: Guys, the law passed!

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: OOOOOOH

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: NamGi hyungs can get MARRIED?!

 

ManagerJinnie: I’m so happy for you two

 

MinnieDancer: Yeah! So who is gonna ask

 

JungHoChoreo: Lol congrats

 

JKPhotography: That’s great, hyungs!

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: WAIT

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: WAIT

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: WHY DOES YOONGI HYUNG HAVE A RING ON HIS FINGER

 

ManagerJinnie: WHAT

 

Sleepy: We WERE gonna try and tell y’all in person

 

Sleepy: But Joon proposed today

 

Sleepy: Ya boys are getting married

 

Sappy: (๑>◡<๑)

 

JKPhotography: Hi, this is Yeri, why is Kookie screaming?

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: Hi Yeri! It’s Jennie! Iwas here to ask the same about Tae.

 

JungHoChoreo: lol, it be Lisa. I was here to also ask the same thing about my boyf

 

MinnieDancer: PFFT

 

MinnieDancer: It’s Rosè- I’m here for the same reason

 

ManagerJinnie: It’s Jisoo- you guys know you can just read up- right?

 

JKPhotography: Like your boyfriend didn’t scream.

 

ManagerJinnie: He did- then dashed out of the apartment to hug them :) I’m near cryin

 

MinnieDancer: AHSHEJSOANSJ

 

MinnieDancer: The boys are getting married?!

 

JKPhotography: AHHHHHHH CONGRATS

 

Sleepy: Lol thanks

 

Sappy: You guys all type way too fast.

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: I’m sobbing? -J

 

Sleepy: Haha... you guys can come join us if you want.

 

TaeTaeTheStylistHyung: We’re already on our way. -J

 

JKPhotography: Yup- Kookie oppa is driving

 

MinnieDancer: As is Jiminie oppa

 

ManagerJinnie: Like I would miss this? I’m already on my way.

 

JungHoChoreo: Hobi oppa is smiling like the freaking sun of course we are

— — — — — — — — —

YoonieNJoonie @NamGi Only question- which sounds better? Kim Yoongi or Min Namjoon? -MNJ

 

Liked by PrinceJin, Kook, JiminnieDancer, JHoseok Lalalisa and 42.2M others.

 

SugaSuga @KimYoon_Gi @NamGi *brushes dust off of personal account* Kim Yoongi.

 

Minnie @KyungMinKim Welcome to the family, Yoongi Oppa! Good luck :p

 

Min Jun Ki @MinJunKi Congrats little bro, same to you- new younger brother.

 

PrinceJin @KimSeokJinnie @KimYoon_Gi UM DID YOU JUST CHANGE YOUR @

 

Kook @JKPhotos Congrats hyungs!

 

JiminnieDancer @ParkJiMinnie I’m so happy for you two!

 

JHoseok @JungHobi Wishing you a lifetime of happiness.

 

V @TaeTaeTheStylistHyung You both deserve the world, you found it in each other, and now you’re promising forever:)

 

Roseee @Rosesarose May your love only get stronger.

 

Lalalisa @LisaDance ...that’s one way to announce an engagement. Congrats, you goofs.

 

Jennie @JenJenJen Congrats to a couple whose wedding I actually want to attend!

 

YoonieNJoonie @NamGi @JenJenJen :,) You have a way with words. -KYG

 

Jisoo @SooSoo Congrats on your engagement! I can't wait to sob at your wedding!

 

Yeri @KimYerimmie I'm so glad two weirdos like you found each other. Jokes aside, congrats!

 

BigHitOfficial @BigHitOfficial Congratulations, to the both of you and your families!

 

STARZ @starz.bighit.official Congratulations, hyungnims!

 

Blossom @blossom.bighit.official Wishing you many years together!

 

Elite @elite.bighit.official Best wishes for a long and happy life together.

 

Havoc @havoc.bighit.official Congratulations! Wishing you both a wonderful beginning, and love to last a lifetime!

 

SMOfficial @SM.Official Congratulations, to both of you and your families!

 

IceCreamCake @icecreamcake_SM we are so happy for you both. You are a match made in heaven. Engagement congratulations to you!

 

CherryBomb @CherryBomb_SM You have found each other. May you continue to cherish each other for ever. Congratulations!

 

EXO @EXO_Official_SM Congratulations, to both of you and your families!

 

Irene @BaeIrene_SM When I see you two gazing into each other’s eyes I see what truly love is. You are a perfect match.

 

YGOfficial @YG_Official Congratulations, to both of you and your families!

 

Black&WhiteOfficial @BlackNWhite Congrats, best wishes to you both.

 

ShootOfficial @ShootYG Go make a beautiful life together forever! Happy engagement wishes to you both!

 

AIYL_Official @AsIfIt’sYourLast.YG May you continue to light up each other’s lives. So happy you’re engaged.

 

JYPE @JYPE.official Congratulations, to both of you and your families!

 

Got7Official @got7_JYPE We’re so excited for you both. Wishing you both a great future together. Congratulations!

 

TwiceOfficial @OnceAndTwice Congratulations, to both of you and your families!

 

JumpOfficial @Jump_JYPE Congratulations, keep making history!

 

HouseOfCardsOfficial @HouseOfCards Really happy to hear the news, you guys make a great couple! Wishing you all the best with the lead-up to the wedding and for the future.

 

h @halsey Have a wonderful life together and continue to be there for each other. I am so happy that you’re engaged.

 

Troye Sivan @TroyeSivanOfficial This is such happy news, congratulations on getting engaged! You two will create such beautiful family.

 

Ari @AriannaGrandeOfficial CONGRATS! I haven’t heard of you two for long, but you deserve it!

 

Charlie Puth Official @CharliePuth First your engagement, then your wedding, on to a future of unknowns but also wonderful surprises!

 

Shawn Mendes @OfficialShawnMendes Happy engagement to a couple who is perfect for one another!

 

Tyra Banks @tyrabanks This is just step number one, but wow is it a great step!  Enjoy it!

 

Steve Aoki @SteveAoki Wishes for the newly engaged couple of a beautiful life together.

 

Ansel @AnselElgort You two are a perfect couple, and I am so excited to watch you make it official. Congratulations!

 

DNCE @DNCE Engaged! Yeah!  We could not be more excited for you both!

 

HollandOfficial @Hollanddd Treasure this moment, it will be a moment you will never forget.

 

FantasiaSa @Hwasasa Best wishes to you and your better half! Looking forward to watching you grow as a loving couple.

 

AgustDGurl @TasteMyGoldHun HOORAY!! We’ve been waiting

 

SHOOK @Gimmiethesuga @southkorea. Took you long enough to make this happen

 

RMFan @MusicSnob May your dreams of love and happiness together be fulfilled with nothing but the best.

 

BarBar @BaeBar A wonderful today means an even more wonderful future.

 

StanTalentStanMe @ChocolateVanille Engagement is the time between two people that makes them truly realize how important they are to each other. This is a time to treasure.

 

Ho @citylightsrestlessnights May many blessings find your relationship and secure it with love, patience and respect for one another.

 

LEOSCHILD @SleepyKeyboardSmash Many more wishes in your years together. May your marriage be made stronger with every coming year.

 

Ded @Springrollonthistrack Well I can't say we didn't see this coming, but I can say how happy we are to know its official!

 

Breakneck @PrimeTimeHomies Min Namjoon- just sayin

 

SpitOnMeSuga @Hungry25/8 I’m actually sobbing???

 

CandiesCloud @CandiesCloud Hooray! Congrats!

 

A BITCH IS SHOOK @abitchismeCONGRATS!!!

 

A bitch is shook @abitch @abitchisme don’t steal my joke @NamGi WISSKSJEHSJJSJWHEJ

 

Taesty @ChimChurro There are certain customs the grooms do and brides do right? Who’s doing which?

 

BomNom @FeedMeContent They’re both gonna have to give the in-laws geese lol

 

Glitz @GlitterStan YAY!

 

Ugh @FMUP You boys were basically married already but congrats!

 

BigHitStan @BangOwnsMaHart Congrats!

 

Wang Kwang @KwangWang CONGRQTTTSEJNSJSN

 

Hyunnie @HyunHyun Oooh myyy gosh

 

Junki @ChoiJunKiKi It’s happening! It’s happening!

 

GGStan @SNSD4LYF SASAASSHJSJD

 

Notreallyace @AceOfSpades CONGRATS OMG

 

KinkyKaylie @Notreallythatkinky Yippie!

 

Alcoholic @JollyGin Wee-woo!

 

CandyCreme @LollyPop 42 Million- power of the fans. Jokes aside- Congrats!


	9. The *Real* Royal Wedding

“Aww... they both brought geese!” Seokjin cooed. Yoongi looked at the one his parents received and burst into giggles. As did Namjoon.

“I chose the better one, hyungie~” Namjoon laughed at the engraving:

“I LOVE YOUR SLEEPY SON.”

Yoongi shook his head.

“Mine is better,” he stated, pointing to the engraving on the one he’d gifted to Namjoon’s parents:

“I LOVE YOUR CLUMSY SON.”

The two families looked at each other in confusion as the newly-wedded couple cracked up.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” Hoseok cried out before joining the two in their laughter.

“Your literally their best friend. You shouldn’t be surprised they did it.” Jungkook commented, Yerim laughing daintily behind her hands.

Jennie and Taehyung sighed. And Jisoo and Seokjin gave each other knowing looks. Lisa pursed her lips.

“If you ever gift my parents an engraving like that I will probably kick you and then kiss you.”

That sent all the people there into raucous laughter.

— — — — — — — — —

CELEBDAILY: The Newest In K-Pop

 

THE WEDDING OF KIM NAM JOON AND MIN YOON GI!

 

Kim Nam-Joon (also known as RKive or RM) and Min Yoon-Gi (also known as Suga or Agust D) were married at a small ceremony held in an undisclosed private location on the morning of last Sunday. The only information we can go by is the pictures on many famous instagrams and Twitters. They announced their wedding by joking about the Western custom of the bride taking the groom’s name on Twitter and many famous figures commented with their congratulations.

All their closest family and best friends (Kim Seok-Jin, Jung Ho-Seok (also known as J-Hope or Hope on the Street), Park Ji-Min, Kim Tae-Hyung, Jeon Jeong-Guk (also known as Jungkook), and the all the music producers at BigHit) were in attendance. All the men were dressed to the nines in Gucci suits that Kim Tae-Hyung apparently insisted that they wear. It seems that the other five handsome friends are taken, too. Lalisa Manoban (known as Lisa, the YG choreographer) was there as Jung Ho-Seok’s date, in a striking Gucci number. Kim Ji-Soo, the well-known YG manager who had accidentally been caught on camera and mistaken for an idol was standing alongside Kim Seok-Jin in a lovely Dolce and Gabbana dress. The sought-after YG stylist with a fetching face known as Jennie Kim was caught holding hands with Kim Tae-Hyung in a beautiful Chanel dress of her own. In a lively pink Balenciaga dress was the well-known Park Chae-Young (known better as Rosé, the YG makeup artist who was so well praised for her work on idol group As If It’s Your Last’s latest comeback that her name and face was revealed) was very cuddly with a certain Park Ji-Min. Unlike the other four, Jeon Jeong-Guk (known as Jungkook) was not with a member of YG but a member of SM Ent., the photographer was seen with Kim Ye-Rim (better known as Yeri, the producer of some of SM’s most summery and bright songs) who was in a bright Fendi dress of her own. The well-known (and VERY good-looking) friends were all in high spirits through the wedding.

Both of them ended up fulfilling the tradition of the groom gifting a wild goose to their spouse’s family with wooden geese. They even included small but hilarious messages that were posted after the wedding. It is unknown if any other traditional ceremonies were held- as the wedding was a very intimate one. No further comments have been made.

We here at CelebDaily extend a congratulations to the newly-wedded couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. And here is the end! It’s been fun!  
> I’d like to thank emothy for his/her/their (assuming makes an ass of u) ideas on his/her/their work “Moodboards: A Series”- I advise checking it out! And please write stories based on the aus ;-; I really want to read some of them.


End file.
